An Edible Love
by YamikoE
Summary: Nuesto protagonista, el más malvado de todos los lobos se lleva a casa a un lindo conejito rubio para luego comérselo... en el sentido de cocinarlo, ponrle sal, pimienta, ect ¿Pero que pasara cuando esta criaturita cultiva su frio corazon?// oneshort


**An Edible Love ****(Un amor comestible) **

**Un fic que trate que saliera lo más tierno posible… inspirado en un cuento de mis hermanas n.nU espero que les guste u.u  
Ah, y… lo sé, el nombre es estúpido ¬¬U**

**-- **

Había una vez, en el gran bosque de Konoha, un lobo hambriento. Bajo el denso follaje del bosque, el lobo trataba de ocultarse de la lluvia que le helaba hasta los huesos, hace días que no paraba de llover, ni una criatura salía de su madriguera, y él no había comido en semanas.

Cansado de seguir esperando a una presa que no llegaría, se volvió caminando hacia su casa. A mitad de camino se encontró con un bebé conejo, tan apetitoso que al lobo se la hiso agua la boca. Qué suerte tenia, había encontrado a un lindo bebé conejo indefenso bajo la lluvia. Y tomándolo por las largas orejas, lo arrastro hasta su hogar.

-No te preocupes, bebé, no te haré ningún daño – le dijo el lobo mientras ponía a hervir el agua.

El bebé conejo sabiendo que el lobo pensaba comérselo, no hiso nada más que quedarse sentadito en su lugar, no pronuncio palabra y miro como el lobo preparaba todo.

-¿Qué pasa, bebé? – le pregunto el lobo al darse cuenta de que el bebé se quedaba quietecito y sin hablar.

De nuevo, el conejito no respondió. El lobo se acerco y por primera vez desde que había cogido al conejito, se percato de que el bebé tenía una fiebre muy alta.

_Hmm si me como a este conejo enfermo puedo contagiarme… _pensó el lobo mientras decidía cuidar del bebé hasta que mejorara.

El tiempo paso y el bebé conejo se fue recuperando poco a poco. Cuando estuvo bien del todo, se ofreció a hacer los deberes de la casa del lobo para agradecerle por haberlo cuidado.

-Um, te hare una rica sopa – dijo feliz el conejito saltando a la alacena.

_Qué rica seria la sopa con una de tus patitas… _pensó el lobo mientras observaba al conejo venir de aquí a allá. _Pero esta tan flaco… mejor esperar a que engorde, y de ahí me lo tragaré_. El lobo sonrió para sí mismo mientras a sus espaldas el conejito daba vueltas.

_CRUSH!_

-Ups… lo siento, he roto un plato – el conejito salto de la alacena al piso de la cocina mientras recogía los pedazos del plato - ¡Ay! Me he cortado – corrió a lavarse la herida y a ponerse una vendita, y saltando de vuelta volcó la sopa - ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡Me he quemadoooo! – Grito dando saltitos - ¡Está calienteee! – tomo un paño y comenzó a trapear el piso.

-¡Ya basta! – El lobo, exasperado, tomo el paño y termino de secar el piso y a preparar la sopa -. Eres un bebé, no tienes que hacer los deberes de la casa – le dijo mientras le servía un plato de sopa.

-¡Claro! Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

Jamás nadie le había preguntado su nombre al solitario lobo, a nadie le había importado como se llamaba – Sasuke – respondió.

-¡Oh! ¡Sasuke, eres un buen lobo! – Dijo feliz el bebé conejo – yo me llamo Naruto – dijo sonriéndole.

Jamás nadie le había sonreído, ni mucho menos una de sus presas. Y jamás le habían dicho que era un lobo bueno; él, Sasuke, el lobo malo del bosque ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a ese conejo llamarlo _bueno_? A Sasuke le molesto que alguien pudiera pensar así de él, pero en vez de enojarse, milagrosamente, le devolvió la sonrisa al conejito.

Día tras día, mes tras mes, el tiempo pasaba rápido en el bosque. El conejito no engordaba. El lobo solo comía verduras. El conejito se encariñaba con el lobo. El lobo no soportaba tanto cariño de parte del conejito.

El conejito jugaba con el lobo, el lobo lo ignoraba. El conejito le tomaba el pelo al lobo, el lobo seguía ignorándolo…

-Vamos a buscar manzanas, Sasuke – le dijo una mañana el conejito.

-No quiero – _quiero comerte…_ - tengo sueño.

-Vamos, Sasuke, no seas malo, las manzanas están muy bonitas – siguió insistiendo el conejito haciendo que el lobo se levantara y que le prometiera llevarlo.

Al atardecer los dos caminaron hacia los manzanos, el lobo ignorándolo, se sentó a la sombra de un árbol cercano y se puso a leer. Y el conejito hiperactivo se subió a un gran manzano a arrancar las manzanas grandes y rojas que colgaban de las ramas.

-¡Uaaaa! – Grito el conejito – ¡Sasuke, ayudamee!

El lobo fue corriendo hacia el conejito.

-Sasuke… no puedo bajar… - lloriqueo el bebé conejo.

-¡¿Por qué te has subido tan alto, dobe?! – dijo desesperado el lobo, no sabía porque, pero la seguridad del conejito era importante para él, debía ser porque era el único alimento que tenia, si, debía ser eso.

-Quería arrancar unas lindas manzanas para Sasuke – lloriqueo el bebé mientras trataba de bajar.

-No te muevas, podrías caerte – le dijo el lobo, no podía volver a la casa para traer una escalera, ya estaba oscureciendo y el bebé se asustaría – eh… ven, salta, yo te atraparé – le dijo el lobo tratando de calmar al conejito mientras extendía los brazos.

El conejito salto y el lobo lo atrapo antes de que se estrellara contra el piso, pero junto con el conejito, cayeron también unas grandes manzanas que terminaron por darle en la cabeza al lobo.

-¡Arg! Coge tus malditas manzanas y volvamos de una vez – dijo el lobo maldiciendo por los golpes que había recibido.

-Gracias Sasuke – dijo sonriéndole el conejito.

Algo dentro del lobo se enterneció con la sonrisita inocente del conejito. Debía ser el hambre, si, el hambre.

--

Otro día, cuando el lobo volvía a casa después de una tarde cazando, no encontró al conejito. _Lo sabía, el conejo no era tonto, se debió ir muy lejos para que yo no pudiera volver a encontrarle._ En lo profundo de su corazón sintió un dolor punzante, no entendía porque, pero, la ausencia de la inocente presencia del conejito lo heria. En el momento en que se le ocurrió eso, a sus espaldas la puerta se abrió, y el conejito entro alegremente.

-¡Sasuke! Mira las flores que he recogido – dijo sonriente el bebé – he tenido que ir lejos, pero, vale la pena ¿no? Quería que tu casa se viera más colorida, pues es bastante gris y triste. ¿No te parecen preciosas? – dijo poniéndolas en un jarrón.

El lobo estaba aliviado, el conejito estaba sano y salvo de nuevo en su casa. Y desde entonces los días se volvieron cada vez más locos.

_Una noche el conejito tenia frio y se metió en la cama del lobo "tengo frio, ¿tú no, Sasuke? Seguramente sí, me meteré a la cama y así los dos estaremos calientitos" había dicho mientras el lobo intentaba no pensar en que estaba durmiendo con la carne…_

_Otra vez, jugando el conejito se había cortado, y por más que el lobo lo intentaba, no podía hacerlo callar, hasta que prometió llevarlo al día siguiente al lago a pescar, algo que se volvió un hábito, pescaban todas las tardes._

_Un día pescando el bebé conejito calló al agua y se enfermo, esa noche el lobo no pudo dormir por estar cuidando del bebé, quien se recupero de inmediato bajo los cuidados del lobo. Desde entonces, el lobo ya no llevaba al conejito a pescar…_

Y día a día el tiempo pasó, el lobo que siempre había estado solo, ahora sentía la dicha de estar acompañado. Pero tratando de negárselo, siempre decía que era por la comida.

--

Tiempo después una horrible enfermedad se propago por todo el bosque, y al final, hasta el resistente lobo cayó enfermo.

-No te preocupes, yo cuidare de ti – le decía el conejito mientras volvía a humedecer el paño que tenía el lobo en la frente.

_Si me lo comiera ahora podría recuperarme fácilmente… - _Naruto – el conejito se acercó. _Si lo mato ahora… tal vez… _- Naruto, sal de aquí - dijo en un siseo el lobo.

-¡No! Estás enfermo, si me voy, morirás. Yo te cuidare para que te recuperes pronto – dijo el conejito.

-Si te quedas, cuando me mejore te mataré y te comeré – dijo el lobo mientras el conejito se ponía a lagrimear – vete – y dicho eso el conejito salió corriendo de la casa.

Esa noche, justo como el día en que se conocieron, la lluvia caía del cielo.

El lobo escucho como el conejito se iba corriendo e internándose en el bosque, algo en su pecho se rompió, había vivido tanto tiempo solo que le costó convivir con otra criatura, pero ahora que estaba solo de nuevo, sentía como un vacio que jamás había sentido, se apoderaba de él.

_El dolor que siento debe ser por mi enfermedad_. Pensó, pero por más que quería, no podía seguir engañándose, se había encariñando con su alimento, y eso lo había hecho padecer esta enfermedad, pero no solo eso, había experimentado el calor de la compañía de otro.

Sin darse cuenta, el lobo se vio a sí mismo caminando bajo la lluvia buscando desesperadamente al bebé conejo, y por más cansado que estuviera, cada vez que intentaba volver a casa, el dolor de la perdida de alguien muy querido, lo invadía.

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar a un claro, ya muy lejos de su hogar se encontró con el conejito.

-¿Qué haces? – le pregunto.

-Sasuke… ¿has venido por mí? – Le sonrió lleno de dicha mientras le mostraba un puñado de hierbas - ¡mira, mira! He encontrado unas hierbas medicinales para que te mejores. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mucho mejor cuando te tomes esto.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, lo que menos esperaría, seria que el conejito hubiera estado buscando hierbas para él toda la noche. Le sonrió dulcemente y por primera vez en toda su vida pensó que no sería tan malo tener un poco de compañía.

-Ven aquí – dijo extendiendo los brazos para recibir con un fuerte abrazo al conejito, un abrazo reconfortante para ambos.

-Oye… no hay problema si al final me comes, mientras no me dejes solo…

Después de estar siempre solo, el lobo no se había dado cuenta, hasta entonces, de que habían cosas que eran tan esenciales para la vida, tanto o más que el aire que respiramos. Tales como la compañía de otros, el cariño de un buen amigo, un cariño que nada puede reemplazar.

-No te preocupes, ya nunca voy a tratar de comerte – le prometió.

Y con esas palabras los dos sellaron un pacto de amistad, una amistad que duraría toda la vida. Ninguno de los dos volvería a estar solo, nunca más…

--

**Y vivieron felices, hasta que el lobo sintió un hambre que lo devoraba por dentro y decidió comerse a su súper amiguito :B  
xD no, mentira, nunca tan mala )  
Espero les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios n.nU**


End file.
